moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The Age of Creation
This story takes place a long time before all my other stories. Before the Territorials and Ravagers, before the first Mootopian, before the angels and gods even existed, before Mootopia itself came to be. The Creator There was darkness, there was light. This light would soon grow and become a powerful being, The Creator, aka Sidney de Vries. The Birth of Mootopia Sidney de Vries used his immeasurable power to create a land known as the First Server. He duplicated the First Server over and over until he felt like it was enough. Many servers from different regions, all linked together via a place known as the "Lobby". These hundred servers and the Lobby came to be known today as "Mootopia". The First Mootopians Sidney then created the first Mootopians. He equipped them with Tool Hammers and a not-so-wide variety of other things to choose from. This period was known as 0.10. Ancient Mootopia was not the same as the place we live in today. Nobody trusted each other. It was every man for himself. Tiny Clans were formed, but they weren't really civilizations. One of these Clans, the Dragon Clan, became stronger than the rest, and it formed a union with the Defender Clan. This spawned the first Tribe in Mootopia, the Territorials. All of the other clans united to fight them, forming the Ravagers. Under the leadership of the first Territorial Emir, Karimullah, and help from one of Sidney's many Super Weapons, the Territorials managed to defeat the Ravagers, completely erasing them from history. The year in which this battle happened became known as the Year of the Dragon, which marked the beginning of the Mootopian Calendar. After that, Clans became larger, and they turned into Tribes. These Tribes formed civilizations. This period was known as 0.20. Back then, there was no way to easily communicate. Writing was hard, and Mootopia was a confusing world. Sidney solved this by adding chat. So began 0.30. The Overseers Sidney then chose a special Mootopian to become the Overseer. The first Overseer could not handle the power and abused it to destroy Mootopia. Sidney had to fight him. He sealed him down in an unknown realm so he couldn't escape. After that, Sidney left the Mootopians alone for a little while, to see if they can develop themselves and create new tools. He saw an interesting Mootopian, who was very pacifistic. He never killed anyone on purpose, just for self-defense. His name was Kevin1130, the ancestor of (K) Kevin. Kevin1130 became the second Overseer. He was in charge of watching over Mootopia. During this time, the Gods were created. The Angels were created soon after. After that, Ancient Mootopia soon developed into Present Mootopia we all know and love. Sidney de Vries was never seen again after this, but we know he is still out there somewhere. Nobody knows what he looked like, some say he was just a ball of light. Others believe he looked like a cyan Mootopian made of energy. Most people accept that he was both. Timeline: Nothing<-------------(The Age of Creation)---------->(Year of the Dragon)